Chryslus Cherry Bomb
(pre-War) - (post-War colored) - (burned out) |footer = }} ChryslusManufacturer mentioned in the Forza Motorsport 6 cross-promotion. Cherry BombName present on billboards. was a sports car produced by Chryslus Motors prior to the Great War. This sports car appears in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Characteristics This pre-War beauty transcends the category of sports cars and even super cars. The Cherry Bomb is a single-seat, commercial-grade vehicle whose design is dictated by one desire: To break the sound barrier. Although street-legal versions would doubtlessly limit the maximum speed achieved, every aspect of the car is tuned towards that goal: A body designed to minimize air resistance without losing traction, sleek, aerodynamic surfaces, and a sleek, futuristic cockpit with a status display and a single joystick for steering.Cherry Bomb appearance and promotional billboards. The Cherry Bomb is a relatively common sight in affluent regions on the Eastern seaboard: 216 in the Commonwealth,References to SportsCar01_Static (and 02, 03, 04 variants) in Commonwealth worldspaces: 97 + 32 + 56 + 31 27 on Mount Desert Island,References to SportsCar01_Static (and 02, 03, 04 variants) in Island worldspaces: 14 + 7 + 6 and five in the ruins of Nuka-World (one of them a perfectly preserved car in Bradberton's private vault).References to SportsCar01_Static (and 02, 03, 04 variants) in Nuka-World worldspaces: 1 + 2 + 1; Bradberton's uses a separate entity. In impoverished areas such as Appalachia, the Cherry Bomb was much less common: Only 43 can be found in the riot-wracked region,References to SportsCar01_Static (and 02, 03, 04 variants) in Appalachia worldspaces: 28 + 6 + 8 + 11; Bradberton's uses a separate entity. with another 16 wrecks scattered around tourist spots.References to SportsCar_Postwar_Cheap01-04 in Appalachia worldspace. Locations ;Fallout 4 * One can be found in pre-War Sanctuary Hills during the quest War Never Changes. * One can be found behind the church in Salem. * One can be found at Gibson Point pier. * One can be found parked at the Cambridge church. * One can be found at the Fort Hagen filling station. * One can be found at Sullivan's diner smashed into the sidewall near The Castle. * One can be found at Cliff's Edge Hotel. * One can be found at Waves Crest Orphanage. * One can be found in Bradberton's office. ;Fallout 76 * Several derelict Cherry Bombs can be found around The Whitespring Resort in either red, blue or beige. * The race car bed purchasable from the Atomic Shop is based on the Cherry Bomb vehicle. Behind the scenes * The vehicle is stated to be capable of attaining a road speed of higher than 767 mph (1,234 km/h), though there is little doubt that the actually sold vehicles would be fitted with a speed governor, as such speeds would be incredibly dangerous if reached on regular roads. * The steering is similar to the Firebird 3, a concept car created in 1959. It also somewhat resembles the Firebird 3 with its low, lean design and smooth, aerodynamic shapes. * In Forza Motorsport 6, this car is called "Chryslus Rocket 69" and is drivable to those who played either Forza Motorsport 6 or Fallout 4 during the first quarter of 2016. For more information, see the Chryslus Rocket 69's Forza Motorsport Wiki article. Gallery ChryslusRocket_02.jpg|Remnants of a beige-colored Cherry Bomb BradbertonOffice-Car-NukaWorld.jpg|Undamaged Cherry Bomb in Bradberton's office Fo4_Cherry_Bomb_Billboard.png|Clean advertisement Fo4 Billboard LrgCherryBomb d.jpg|Advertisement "Cherry Bomb. The first car to break the sound barrier". Chryslus 69.png|Vehicle in Forza 6 Nick_Valentine_Cherry_Bomb_pose_GOTY_promo.jpg|Nick Valentine Cherry Bomb promo image, released with the GOTY edition F76RedCB.png|Red Cherry Bomb near the Whitespring main entrance F76BlueCB.png|Blue Cherry Bomb near the The Whitespring golf club F76YellowCB.png|Beige Cherry Bomb in Whitespring References ru:Крайслус «Вишнёвая бомба» uk:Крайслус Вишнева бомба Category:Fallout 4 vehicles Category:Fallout 76 vehicles